


红红是...

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *珉浩封建故事|少爷少奶奶*双性
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 9





	1. 含情脉脉白昼知暖，春意绵绵静玉生烟

-

晨起的时候，阿沈一只手还搭在阿允的腰上，他摇了铃叫下人送水进来，一面把丈夫的手拍下去。旁边侍候的贴身婢女看了他的举动，都捂着嘴笑。他脾气好，向来宽和待下，因此也不恼，只是觉得不好意思。

少爷少奶奶感情好，新婚一年多就有了一个长女，少奶奶刚出月，俩人又成天腻在一起了。

昨夜闹腾到半夜，外头的婢女等着伺候沐浴等得直打哈欠，热水烧了一遍又一遍，热了又冷冷了又热，还是不见里头的人叫水。

天冷，阿沈窝在被子里头不愿意起来，热源一离开，伸过手就要把他捞回去。阿允羞于在下人面前显露和他的亲厚非凡，就掐了掐他的面颊，低声唬他:“再不起就要误了去书房的时辰了。”

阿沈小猫一样咕噜咕噜撒了一阵娇，说不想出门，这样冷的天，为什么还要去读书，“姐姐替我向先生告假吧。”

阿允觉得他又可爱又好笑，不设防地把闺房里的爱称都叫出来了，听得脸上一热，赶忙推他:“快起了，没看见丫头端的水都要凉了?等着你洗脸呢。”

昨晚闹得太狠了，阿允一起身只觉得身上酸软，强打精神叫跟着的人包了大毛衣服给带到书房去，又叮嘱他记得添衣服。阿沈胡乱洗了脸梳了头，草草吃了半碗粥，又拉着他的手过去在额头上亲一亲，说午饭等他回来一块儿吃。阿允应了，替他理一理腰带勒出来的外衣褶皱。

沈家人少，他们这一支就阿沈和一个已经出嫁的妹妹，公爹婆母也很和善，没什么规矩，早早就把内宅的事务都交给阿允放手办。阿沈又比他小了两岁，还把他当半个哥哥，自然没什么难处。因此阿允的日子可以说是过得十分轻松。

早饭过后，奶妈把女儿抱过来给他请了安，他把软乎乎的小孩儿搂在怀里晃晃，逗了一阵子。还没长几颗牙的小奶娃娃张着嘴叫着一些人听不懂的字词，周围的丫鬟婆子都围着逗趣。

阿允打小就没练过针黹，之前想过要不要给女儿做一件小肚兜，结果做得实在糟糕，才绣到一半，小孩转眼又长大了一圈，压根不合身了，只好把那件四不像的肚兜压进箱底，决定以后这种活还是叫会做的人来做好了。

阿沈自己都还是个娃娃，有了女儿以后，虽然也喜欢，但总吃她的醋。一下书房见阿允把宝宝抱在怀里，立马噘噘嘴，说哥有了她就不理我了。阿允手里还拿着一支绞下来的绣球花，是上午从暖房送过来的，他拿来逗小孩玩儿。丫鬟听了少爷的抱怨都憋着笑，他也觉得好笑，说我什么时候不理你了，“饭菜都好了，要么你先吃?”

阿沈才不要，非要和他一起吃。快到年下了，一桩桩的家事也多起来，底下的田庄也有送东西来的，要一一清点收进库里。整个下午阿允都不得闲，只能赶快用了午饭去小憩片刻。

朦胧里帐子被人掀动，阿允都不用睁眼:“你去外头软榻上歇着去，少来闹我。”

阿沈的小心思被他识破，还是没死心:“我就在旁边躺着，绝对不碰你。”

阿允才不信他，翻过身来，半边脸颊被压得潮红，神态更加慵懒，连瞪起眼都显得没什么威慑力，反而娇憨。阿沈看了，立即就滚进他怀里，扯了前襟，拿鼻尖拱拱他鼓胀的乳肉。阿允浑身发软，想推他又不舍得真的使狠劲，半推半就的就叫他搂了上来，还要埋怨他:“你昨晚弄的还肿着呢，还嫌不够。”

“难道姐姐就不想我么？”阿沈的指头隔着一层亵裤磨他有点肿的穴口，阿允膝盖夹紧了，还是没躲过。阿沈玩了一会儿他圆滚滚的大腿肉，一边嘬弄他红肿上翘的乳尖。大户人家的主母哪里用得着自己奶孩子，自然都有奶妈去带，阿允先前涨奶全靠阿沈给他吸出来，后来喝了回奶的药，阿沈还觉得可惜，每回做的时候都咬着他的耳朵说要么咱们再要一个?

阿允听了，晃着脑袋躲他，想说还是顺其自然，孩子的事情，哪能说有就有的。

其实当初新婚没多久，两个人干柴碰着烈火，胡乱搞了不到两个月，阿允就怀上了。阿沈那时候还老大不高兴，叽叽咕咕跟他撒娇撒了好几回，骗得阿允手口并用，哄了又哄。

“我帮你弄出来，好不好?你别闹我了。”阿允想到午后一大堆等着办的杂事，实在是怕了他了，因此求饶。

阿沈摩挲着他温热的掌心，没说好也没说不好。他干脆真的爬起来，散乱的长发覆盖了半边肩膀，前襟也大敞着，尖尖的乳儿挺着，这样香艳的景象，涂了一层帐子筛过的熏熏然的日光。阿沈望着他俯下身来，小巧的嘴唇张着，努力包住他半硬起来的性器。

只是他到底不是外面青楼里专门伺候男人的，并不擅于此事，含了半天只觉得嘴巴酸，阿沈也没有一丁点要射的意思。他嗔怪地抬起眼瞥了阿沈一下子，感觉到嘴里的东西又胀大了一些，恨不得翻白眼了，拍拍躺着的人的大腿，不耐烦起来:“你怎么这样无赖!”

阿沈失笑，帮他揉揉张得酸疼的腮帮子，“这又怪起我来了?哥偏要给自己揽活儿，我怎么好意思拦着?”

阿允一脑袋扎进他怀里，闷闷地开口:“要做就快点做，别误了我的事。”阿沈听了这话，哪有不答应的，很快就扯了他的亵裤，手指蘸着些流出来的淫液，一点点摸进去。

阿允的五官都是小小的，细看只觉得清丽，但逗弄得狠了，难免会流露出别样的妩媚，好像当即就受不住的样子。阿沈看了只会更想逗他，指头沿着穴口慢腾腾地摩挲着，阿允扭着腰想躲，却被捉住大腿，咬住了嘴唇。阿沈的手很精准地摸到微微翘起的阴蒂，轻轻捻了一下，阿允喉咙里闷着呻吟，耐不住似的发出一声哭叫，颤动的身子让床帐水波一般荡起层层叠叠的褶皱。

肿大无助的乳尖高高挺起来，直送到年轻的丈夫嘴边，由不得他不含着好好咂弄一番。阿允给他弄得情动不已，又始终没能得到真正的满足，此刻就是再小的甜头也遭不住了，张开的腿勾到阿沈的腰上，把他勾着缠着拉近了，也顾不得动静多大，就贴在人耳边娇声求他快些插进来。

阿沈抱着他的腿满满当当地凿进去的同时，还密密匝匝地咬他的指尖，阿允把手攒成个拳头，羞得快要把自己团缩起来。

外头的人眼看时辰要到了，少奶奶吩咐得及时叫起的，可这会儿少爷还在里头盘亘，只听得见哭喘细细，底下又有人通报说庄子里的人已经在候着了。催也不是，不催也不是。阿允房里的人也巴不得他快些再怀上个嫡子，否则难免落了口舌，到时候要是真纳了妾，或者哪个不安分的趁机爬上来，少奶奶心高气傲难免要生一场气。

只是这白日宣淫……也实在太过头了，一来少爷也算个读书人，圣人的教诲当成耳旁风，传出去不好听。少奶奶又是有身份的人，不劝着些反倒纵容少爷胡来。

可是少年夫妻恩爱情长，哪里顾得上这些，再说了，只要他们不说，外头的人未必知道，能遮掩过去倒也罢了。

这样多的心思转了好几重，阿允的贴身婢女帮忙打发了传话的，叫再等等。听见屋里声响渐息，赶忙催人送水进去——这要是再来第二轮，可就真的遮掩不住了。

真进去时，里面的场景还是叫人脸红。婢女低着头没敢乱看，就瞥见少奶奶裹着少爷的衣服，穿进去的寝衣这会儿全散在地上，鞋也不知道踢到哪去了，直叫人疑心这是弄出了多大的动静。

少爷还拉着他的袖子叫“姐姐”，可少奶奶显然是因面上挂不住，有些生气了，甩开手不理他，说你再这么不尊重，以后少挨我。

阿沈把他汗湿的头发挽到耳后，贴着亲一口，用两个人才能听到的音量逗他说，“明明姐姐也喜欢。”

阿允瞪他一眼，脸上的红晕根本褪不下去，可是这话说得亲昵又和软，听得阿允伸出食指戳戳他冒汗的鼻头，咬着牙:“我真拿你没办法了!”


	2. 红袖添香夜读书

-

阿沈也喜欢看他打理家务的样子，身边的丫鬟抱着算盘替他报数，阿允捏了支笔往账本上记。阿沈知道他刚刚被自己折腾得够呛，有些恼了，因此自动自觉要帮他磨墨。

阿允刚安排了节下要备着的东西，不够的叫人去采买，一转头就看见阿沈磨了一大汪墨汁，顿时哭笑不得:“我就记上几笔，你磨这么些墨，几时能用得完?”说着就埋怨底下人:“你们也不拦着点。”

婢女:少爷要给少奶奶献殷勤，谁还能拦着?左右不过浪费一点墨汁，又不差这点。

“哥多写点就用得完了。”阿沈笑得特别甜，阿允也拿他没办法，“你少哄我，上回写不完字帖，我替你写了三十篇凑数，就这还没还呢。”

“哥对我最好了……下回，没下回了，我以后一定自己写!”

阿沈下午还要去书房，非要阿允答应晚上去给他送晚膳。阿允正忙着呢，就打发他赶紧走，说什么都答应了，阿沈赖了一阵子终于还是一步三回头地走了。

等天擦黑了阿允才想起来还得去送晚膳，他自己忙起来总是忘了吃饭，下人催几遍都不管用，阿沈估计也是担心这个，才一定要他答应过去书房陪着一起吃。

提着食盒进去的时候，下人帮着摆完碗筷，就都出去了。阿沈一下子把他拉到腿上抱着，被拍一下胸口:“做什么?等会儿又嫌我沉，压着你了。”

阿允婚前对情事可以说是一窍不通，因为两家是世交，和阿沈也见过几面。不过是彼此都含羞带怯，只觉得不自在更多些。后来新婚之夜，两个人都不太明白，自己摸索着，兴许是天赋异禀，又或许是阿沈婚前恶补这方面的知识而卓有成效。从此便一发不可收拾，直到阿允怀了头胎。

“姐姐这几日是不是又轻了?”阿沈嗅着他耳后，偏偏会哄人，阿允让他哄得脸热心软，“身上好香。”

“是衣服的熏香吧?”他这样，阿允也难以推拒了，又被人抓住手，十指相扣，指尖摩挲他的手背，阿允的心尖好像也跟着他的动作一块儿发痒，禁不住往他怀里靠，“不是说好了陪你吃饭的吗？这样怎么吃?”

阿沈又扯了他的衣襟，隔着内衬的薄薄布料，吻他圆圆的乳根。阿允敏感地抖起来，午后才厮混了一回，此刻就算只是碰两下，腰也软了，眼里水波荡漾。指头在小丈夫的嘴唇上点了一下，就被咬住，吮了一会儿，他的心跟着化了似的，早把晚膳忘到天边去了。

至于是怎么从好好坐着说话到被人吃着奶头呜呜直叫，少奶奶脑子里还真是一团浆糊，连带着声音都黏黏糊糊的:“午后才要了一次，怎么又要……”

“说得跟姐姐不喜欢似的。”阿沈使坏，手指都捣进他汁液泛滥的穴里，才搅弄了几下，阿允压根就受不住了，小小地喷了一回，底下压着的裙子也跟着湿了一块。

他这会儿双腿分开，跨坐在丈夫怀里，亵裤早被扯得落到不知道哪里去，前头翘得老高的肉棒裹在丝质的裙子里，蹭到阿沈身上，又热又滑，都快要射了。穴里却还只夹着阿沈的两根手指，紧巴巴的，只觉得空虚。

阿允哼哼着往上凑，可一时半刻还吞不下，阿沈的性器在他腿心蹭来蹭去，压着格外敏感的肉蒂擦过去。阿允受不了这样的撩拨，当即就要站起来，却被丈夫摁住乱扭的腰，一面吸吮他挺翘的乳尖，一面伸手下去描摹他翕动的穴口。

两人勾缠着吻了片刻，情难自抑。阿允被弄得细细喘气，埋在他颈窝断断续续地呻吟，阿沈的眼睛好漂亮，极专注地注视他的时候，只会让阿允更想把自己掏空了给他。

阿沈哼笑一声，整个手掌罩住他的阴部，手指深入穴肉中抖动抽插，挤出煽情的水声。阿允活像被人哄骗的小羊羔，又委屈，又甜蜜，“说好了是来吃饭的……”

被弄得狠了也只是剧烈喘息着摇头，还没忘了这里是书房，两人不是光明正大地亲近的，没叫几声，就咬住阿沈肩头的衣服，哽咽着高潮了，射在了裙子里，连带着喷了阿沈一手的水。

阿沈早硬得不行了，没等他缓过神来，就拉着他软软的手臂，要往自己下身探去。他的手好湿，除了汗当然还有别的什么液体，抹到阿允手腕上，阿允战栗着吞咽一口口水，想要从他腿上下来，却被人搂住了腰。阿沈咂弄他的耳垂，“姐姐用手帮我就好了。”

“便宜你了。没有下回。”阿允瞥他一眼，自己的脸先熟透了，完全没什么说服力。他心知肚明自己要用手给他弄出来，恐怕是难度不小，再这么下去，饭菜都要凉了。外头的人估计早就知道他俩不对劲，只不过不说破罢了。

阿允叹口气，凑到小丈夫耳边，刻意放软了声音:“夫君～”

这个词一出来他自己先打了个冷战，眼看阿沈就要憋不住，两个人对视一眼，突然爆笑起来。臭小孩笑得上气不接下气，阿允好不容易拉下脸来撒娇，却看他笑成这样，当然也有些忿忿，捉住那人的性器使劲撸了两把，“不许笑了!怎么还这么硬?我手都酸了……”

他不好意思，又要自言自语的模样反而更可爱，阿沈几乎是立即起了反应，简直是在操他的手心了。埋在阿允胸前乱亲乱吸，在他手里拱得他都拢不住，只好由他去了，终于射出来。

阿允恨不得把自己都缩起来，又觉得大腿根一阵一阵地抽着。两个人身上的衣服都扯得乱糟糟，更不要说溅上去的东西有多显眼。他索性把脸都藏到阿沈颈后，闷声闷气地说:“你去叫水去。我反正是没脸了……”


End file.
